


the  Remote

by introvertedpineapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedpineapple/pseuds/introvertedpineapple
Summary: it's earrrlllyyyy and i haven't slept in 2 days heheheheheheh





	the  Remote

 belllatrix and narcisa were sitting together on the counch completely sleep deprived just like me hehege 

“cissy grab the remote pls”

“no b i'm to tired u get it”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

“no u”

a light wheat on over bellatixs head 

“imperio *cackles* get up and get the romote for me” cissa got up and got the romete and handed it to her sister

“thx”

“np bellabitch” 

the end 

 


End file.
